


Watch and Learn [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: the Quartermaster podfics [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Mentor/Protégé, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Steady is used to dealing with difficult shinnies. Tadhg... isn't. So Steady shows him how it's done.
Series: the Quartermaster podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Watch and Learn [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watch and Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366854) by [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad). 



> this was recorded for voiceteam week three chalange: never have I ever.  
> Never have I ever... produced a whole podfic on my phone... until now.

**Title:** Watch and Learn  
**Fandom:** Star Wars: The Clone Wars  
**Author:** Batdad   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Gen   
**Length:** 6:30  
**Summary:**

> Steady is used to dealing with difficult shinnies. Tadhg... isn't. So Steady shows him how it's done. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366854)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/WatchAndLearn.m4a)


End file.
